


A Room of One's Own

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Finger Sucking, I try to write porn and somehow I just get lots of plot instead, Kink Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Shibari, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, lesbian sex club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: Makoto goes to a BDSM club to unwind and reunites with an old friend





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from but here it is. I'm obsessed with this ship and I projected too hard on different aspects of these characters to no let them have a fun kinky time. But I apparently don't know how to write a sexy story without extensive plot working in somehow so there will be lots of that too.

Makoto looked down at her phone to double check the address. Yep, it was right. She stared forward at the bar in front of her, intimidating in it’s simple exterior. the front door had a simple sign over the door, the word “Femme” glowing in red neon lights. Makoto shifted, adjusting her coat before entering the building. The first room had harsh orange lighting and a woman sitting behind a desk. The woman had tanned skin and a strong build- obviously a foreigner, possibly American. 

“Password?” The woman’s japanese was brief and accented but her voice was very soft.

“Dollhouse.”

The woman nodded and pushed a button a piece of wall began sliding open. “Hang your coat and leave your things. Someone will greet you there.”

Makoto nodded and walked through the door that immediately slid closed behind her. This room was full of shelves containing what appeared to be lots of purses and jackets. Makoto began stripping out of her coat, revealing the outfit she had on underneath- A corset top and short skirt with a thick waistband. 

It was at this moment that a door on the other end of the room opened, revealing a woman. This woman was wearing a full bodysuit made out of some sort of shiny black material, her hair pulled back into a very tight ponytail. The woman smiled, softness seeping out of her despite the intimidating appearance.

“You must be the new girl. You can call me Veritas. One of the first things you should remember is that nobody here is allowed to use their real name. Privacy concerns, you understand.”

Makoto nodded. That had been one of the appeals to her of this place.

“Another rule, clean up after yourself. If your specific scene gets messy, its your job to clean it up. The people in charge will know whose fault it is and will kick you out if its a problem. Which bring us to the next thing, you are being watched. There is camera surveillance but we have been assured many times over that none of it gets out. Its a safety thing.” Veritas paused, seemingly trying to remember the other things she was supposed to say. “Oh, last thing. No drinking before you play, but feel free afterwards. Got that all?”

Makoto nodded, ever the diligent student.

Veritas smiled before opening the door she had come through, becoming Makoto to follow. The very large room on the other side of that door was full of all kinds of women. They were dressed in all kinds of skimpy and sexual clothing, or in nothing at all. Some were sitting and talking to each other, but most were playing together. Makoto could feel her herself simply staring at the sights. Women were all around having sex. Many had parters bound in elaborate ropes or were strung up against wicked looking devices.

Makoto had always be into rougher sex and had always been into women but it was always too controversial to act on. How would she be able to succeed in law school if she was caught in a shady establishment? How would she be taken seriously as a future police commissioner?

“Impressed yet?” Veritas had a grin on her face, reflecting the awe that must have been present on Makoto’s own. “I have a partner I would like to get back to but I’d reccommend watching Lady Noir over on the stage. She always puts on a good show and sets a fun mood.” Makoto’s gaze followed the woman’s gesture to what looked like a slightly raised platform with an elaborately tied woman was suspended from a metal frame.

Makoto began walking over, her eyes transfixed on the woman in the ties. She was completely held off of the ground and her eyes were covered but her mouth was open wide in an expression of ecstasy. She gasped and whimpered as a woman circled around her, smacking whatever exposed bit of flesh she could find with her riding crop.

Makoto stood hypnotized, other women standing nearby with similar gaze. None of the spectators stared speak while watching the dance between the two women on the stage. The woman in ropes was now slowly being rotated by the woman who had tied her. 

And makoto then began to notice that woman. She was dressed like a traditional domme with a tight latex-looking dress and a cap. Her back was to the crowd as she whispered in the ear of the woman suspended.

Then the domme slowly began undoing her work. Knots were untied carefully and the submissive’s legs were slowly released. Once she was fully released, both women faced the small crowd that had gathered and smiled. The domme took a small bow.

“Would you like to play together?”

Makoto froze before turning around. There she was- Haru Okumura, her former phantom thief teammate and apparently now Lady Noir. She was now wearing a small cardigan over her skintight dress.

“H-Haru!”

Haru put a finger to Makoto’s lips. “Please no real names here. You heard that during the orientation I’m sure.”

Maktoto nodded as Haru removed her hand.

“Good! Now if you want to talk, we can do so later but right now i’m just trying to help out a new member to our club. Would you like to play with me?”

“I’ve never really done this much before…'

Haru smiled lightly “That’s alright. Lets figure out what you’d like to try then. Would you like to try being submissive?”

Makoto stood and stared at her. This Haru looked like the girl she had known, but the words that came out of her mouth seemed completely foreign.”I’m…We…”

“We do have a bit of history but if you’re here i figured you might enjoy playing with someone you know you can trust.”

Haru was right. Makoto had come here with the intention of getting some release. and it was strange to do this with Haru but no more than any other person. “I would like to.”

Haru lit up. “Oh perfect! Now lets go over here-"she gestured to a small leather bench up against a wall "so we can better discuss what you would like.” 

Makoto nodded and followed as Haru excitedly made a beeline to the bench and then patting the spot next to her. This girl clearly was the same girl that had been a phantom thief but had also clearly grown into her confidence. Makoto sat down, her nervousness starting to fade out.

“So, what would you like me to do for you?”

Makoto took a deep breath. “I'm not exactly sure what I want. I know I don’t want to to be hurt too much”

“Alright. How about I go through potential things and you say yes or no?”

Makoto nodded. That made sense.

“Alright then. Actual sex?”

“Yes”

“Anal?”

“No."

“Strap ons?”

“Yes."

“Spanking?

“Yes, within reason.”

“Rope?”

“Yes.”

“Toys?"

“Relevant ones.”

Haru paused and began to think. Makoto could almost see the gears working in her head.

“Sensation toys?”

“Yes."

“Impact toys?”

“Yes, but not too hard."

“Then I think I have a plan for what I can do. Do you trust me?”

Makoto smiled at her “With my life.”

Haru grinned in response, reminding Makoto of the same smile being attached to the action of a swinging axe. “I assume you know the stoplight system of safe words, I like using those.”

“Of course. It's my first time here but not my first experience with all of this.”

“Good! Then let's go back to my corner!” Haru stood up started tugging Makoto enthusiastically towards the platform where she had suspended the woman earlier.

Haru positioned Makoto facing away from the rest of the room before digging through a box of supplies. 

After a moment Haru pulled out a silk scarf. She walked forward and tied it across Makoto’s eyes. Light immediately was blocked from her senses.

A light whisper and warm breath floated in from Makoto’s left “I guess I can’t call you Queen like this. Are you ready to become my princess?"


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto stood on the platform with the silk blindfold snug against her face. She could feel Haru circling her slowly and hear the sound of footstep but could not pinpoint the exact location. Makoto’s well-honed instincts wanted to attack the looming presence, but the larger part of her knew that she was safe. Haru’s touch startled her before warmth radiating from those hands gave off comfort as well.

A whine escaped Makoto's body as Haru stepped away, noise indicating that she was retrieving something. Slowly, Haru walked back to her her former teammate and began winding a length of rope around Makoto’s left wrist. The sensation was electric and sensual. The rope itself was softer than Makoto had been expecting- a luxurious softness present in each criss-cross over her skin. When the tie was secure, Makoto’s arm was pulled upwards and away from her. She could hear the rope being secured to the pole over her head. Makoto tugged lightly to experiment. The rope has less give than she was expecting, her fully extended arm unable to move any closer to her own body.

Makoto stood silently in place as her second arm was strung up, her breathing deep and steady. The sensation of being bound seemed like a religious rite she was finally being initiated into. Makoto finally understood it all- thatshe needed to be blinded to see what she had been missing. She needed to be strung up like this to understand why she had desired this, craved this for so long. Makoto’s mind was awash with thoughts of what else she was missing, was there more to this? If so could Haru teach her more? She bit her lip at the thought.

A warm breath tickled her neck, snapping Makoto back into the moment. “My princess all bound for me. A beautiful sight, seeing you so vulnerable by my own hand.” 

A sharp pain suddenly emerged from Makoto’s ass as she was struck. She couldn’t tell by what. Something fairly solid and fairly wide- likely wider than the riding crops she had seen earlier. The sting faded quickly but the phantom sensation lingered.

“Do you like being spanked princess?” Another sharp whack sounded against her ass, harder than the last one. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes.”

Another smack landed, this one jolting through Makoto’s entire body. “That’s yes Ma’am, yesMistress, or yesLady Noir. Understand?”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Very good. Now tell me Princess, what would you like for me to do to you?”

Makoto’s mind instantly filled with possibilities and desires. To be tied further, or to be lifted off of the ground like the woman Haru was tying up earlier in the night. To be pushed physically into sensations she didn’t know to imagine.

But not yet.

“I want anything you can give me.”

“Well that isn’t quite an answer princess.”

“I don’t... know how to start.”

Haru’s chuckle faded lower. Where was she going? A hand on her ankles soon gave Makoto an answer as Haru forced her legs apart. Haru’s hand began to glide across Makoto’s thighs and hips. Something else soon joined the hand, something solid nestled against her clit.

Makoto’s eyes shot open, seeing nothing but the darkness from the blindfold across her face. The pulsating pressure on her clit was intense and it sent constant jolts of pleasure through her entire body. Did Haru just turn on a vibrator?

A gasp was pulled from Makoto's mouth as she began the shake and writhe, her body feeling like a live wire Makoto could feel herself beginning to build towards a peak. She felt her body wind up like a spring coiled too tight. Makoto suddenly felt something enter her, fingers working at her most sensitive spots. Makoto’s voice died in her throat, her jaw dropped in a silent scream as the pleasure wound tighter and tighter. She felt herself clench down on Haru’s deft fingers.

“God you’re so close aren’t you princess?”

Makoto whined and sputtered as she tried to formulate a reply, her muscles flexing and tensing with each thrust. She could feel Haru smiling on her thigh, her fingers working deftly against her walls.The spring of pleasure had finally snapped as she came all over Haru’s fingers. Her body shook and forced itself in every direction it could, fighting to free itself from its bonds. Makoto’s jaw hung open as she rode the high Haru was giving her. Her orgasm ripped through her, electricity coursing through her veins as she started to comedown from her high. Makoto twitched as the vibrator was taken away and whined when Haru pulled her fingers out.

The latex-clad domme stood and gently pushed her soaked fingers into Makoto’s mouth. 

“Suck them nice clean for me Princess.” 

Makoto nodded before immidately took Haru’s fingers into her mouth, tasting herself for the first time on someone else. Too focused on her task she didn’t realise that Haru had untied the blindfold until it dropped away from her face.

Haru removed her fingers and moved to untie the ropes. Makoto stood still, her legs somewhat shaky from the orgasm. Haru moved quickly, familiarity with the ropes present in her entire body. She quickly bundled the ropes and stashed them away in a bin a few feet away.

“How are you feeling princess?”

“A bit unsteady.” Makoto’s voice came out weaker than she would have liked.

“How about we go somewhere quiet for a bit? We can talk a bit better there.”

Makoto nodded as Haru grabbed her hands and leaned in to whisper.

“You put on quite the show Makoto. Look at all the people who enjoyed watching you squirm.The women that wish they were you or could be you.”

Makoto turned and saw a now dispersing group of women who clearly had been watching very intently only moments before. the few that were still looking had lust and desire clear on their faces.

Haru slung her arm across Makoto’s shoulder before leading her off. She pulled her former teammate down a hallway before stopping in front of a door with a keypad on it. Haru tied something in quickly before gesturing for Makoto to enter the now unlocked room.

The room itself was luxurious with a nice carpeted floor and soft looking couches and chairs. Makoto cautiously entered and sat down on one of the couches, feeling like she used to when entering a safe room as a phantom thief. Haru entered after, closing the door behind her. She sat down next to Makoto on the couch, a soft smile on her face.

“What do you think of my club?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “You own this place?”

Haru shrugged “I needed to do something with all this money.”

She giggled before pausing and grabbing Makoto’s hand again. “I really have missed seeing you. Its been so long since we’ve been in the same space.”

“This is not really the reunion I’ve been expecting, but not one I would call bad.” Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle “I always used to have a bit of a crush on you.”

Haru laughed and reached out to cradle Makoto’s face in her other hand. “I definitely had a crush on you as well.”

Makoto leaned into the touch, warmth blooming across her cheeks in a blush. “Then I’m very glad I got to play with you tonight.”

Haru leaned in and kissed Makoto lightly on the nose, her own blush starting creep across her face.

Makoto wrapped her arms around Haru, pulling her in for a proper kiss. Haru froze in surprise before melting into the warmth of Makoto’s lips. The kiss was soft and light but full of passion and affection.

They pulled apart with a smile. 

A strange way to be reunited for certain, but they have always been able to work well with strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where the fluff at the end came from...
> 
> Other details that never made it into the story:  
> Futaba is the one who gave Makoto the recommendation for this particular club. She works for Haru as the person in charge of watching the security footage for the club. She has a bit of a voyeurism thing going on with it all...


End file.
